disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2007
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] Events *Buena Vista Games renamed Disney Interactive Studios. *After 12 years, the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo was ''Ratatouille. *Disney officially enters the Blu-ray market. *After 27 years, the last Disney movie to be released on VHS was Cars. * Disney acquires Club Penguin. * July 8 - Due to disappointing ticket sales, the Broadway production of Tarzan closed. * July 29 - After a 13-year run, the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast played its final performance. Theatrical releases Feature Films *February 16 - Bridge to Terabithia *March 2 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *March 30 - The 47th Disney animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons, is released. *May 25 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *June 29 - Ratatouille, the last Disney/Pixar animated feature film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo. *August 2 - Underdog is released to negative reviews. *September 28 - The Game Plan is released to negative reviews. *November 23 - Enchanted *December 21 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Shorts *June 29 - Lifted (Pixar short) *November 6 - Your Friend the Rat *December 21 - How to Hook Up Your Home Theater Television *February 10 - Kim Possible season 4 premiered on the Disney Channel *May 12 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premiered on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block *August 17 - The premiere of High School Musical 2 on the Disney Channel draws a cable television record 17.2 million viewers and easily beats the top ranked show on over-the-air television, America's Got Talent on NBC. The Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb also debuts with its pilot broadcast; it would officially premiere on February 1, 2008. *September 7- Kim Possible aired its final episode on the Disney Channel DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 16 - Read It and Weep: Zapped Edition *February 6 - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *March 6 - Peter Pan: Platinum Edition *June 19 - Bridge to Terabithia and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition *June 26 - High School Musical: The Concert and Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile *July 31 - Roving Mars *August 7 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Sweet Suite Victory, Cory in the House: All-Star Edition, The Muppet Show: Season 2, and Darkwing Duck: Volume 2 *August 21 - Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue and Handy Manny: Tooling Around *August 28 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat and Return to Halloweentown *September 4 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *October 2 - The Jungle Book: Platinum Edition *October 9 - Hannah Montana: Life's What You Make It and Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board *October 23 - Meet the Robinsons *November 6 - Ratatouille and Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1 *November 13 - DuckTales: Volume 3 and TaleSpin: Volume 2 *November 20 - The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *November 27 - Wish Gone Amiss and Return to Never Land: Pixie-Powered Edition *December 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *December 11 - High School Musical 2: Extended Edition, Walt Disney Treasures: Disneyland - Secrets, Stories & Magic, Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3, and Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *December 18 - Underdog, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: Special Edition, and National Treasure: 2-Disc Collector's Edition Theme park happenings *January 1- The Wonders of Life Pavillion closes. *January 4 - The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot is officially dedicated. The pavilion was formerly The Living Seas. *April 2 - The Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor opens at the Magic Kingdom. *April 6 - Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros opens at Epcot. *June 9 - Toon Studio opens at the Walt Disney Studios Park in France. *June 11 - Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage opens at Disneyland. *June 26 - At Walt Disney Studios Park, a 14-year-old girl lost consciousness on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Paramedics attempted to revive her, but she died before the ambulance arrived. *August 9 - It is announced that Disney-MGM Studios at Walt Disney World will be rebranded as "Disney Hollywood Studios" effective January 1, 2008. *September 13 - The Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom reopens with some new scenes and other enhancements. *September 24 - The Main Street Haunted Hotel opens at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Halloween season. *December 22 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at the Walt Disney Studios Park. Video games *March 29 - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Japan, included for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+) *''High School Musical Sing It!'' is released as an interactive singing karaoke game. Magazines *November - Disney Adventures publishes its final issue People Births *August 28 - August Maturo (child actor) Deaths *January 8 - Iwao Takamoto (animator) *February 9 - Ian Richardson (Scottish actor) *February 12 - Peter Ellenshaw (artist) *February 15 - Walker Edmiston (voice actor) *April 11 - Roscoe Lee Browne (actor and director) *April 14 - Jim Thurman (voice actor) *April 30 - Tom Poston (actor) *May 7 - Fulton Burley (Irish-born Disney Legend) *May 17 - Lloyd Alexander (author) *May 22 - Art Stevens (animator) *May 25 - Charles Nelson Reilly (actor, comedian and director) *June 4 - Ray Erlenborn (film, television and voice cctor) *July 2 - Beverly Sills (operatic soprano) *July 9 - Charles Lane (character actor) *July 13 - Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. (actor, drama teacher and occasional producer) *July 15 - Kieron Moore (film and television actor) *September 6 - Luciano Pavarotti (operatic tenor) *September 10 - Jane Wyman (singer, dancer and character actress) *October 2 - Kōichi Kitamura (Japanese voice actor) *October 17 - Teresa Brewer (pop singer) *October 30 - Robert Goulet (baritone singer) *November 6 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) Character debuts *August 17 - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginger Hirano and Katie *September 4 - Duke (Sleeping Beauty) *September 28 - Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Buford Van Stomm, Jenny Brown, Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Holly, and Milly 2007